Regulation difficulties
Food :* High-carb dog food low in fiber: Many commercial dry foods most of the commercially available prescription diabetes foods are high in fiber, in complex carbohydrates and have proven therapeutic resultsDiabetes Mellitus-CVC Proceedings 2009-Foods and feeding the diabetic dog. Free-feeding may also make the blood sugar curve over the course of the day unpredictableWebMD-Canine Diabetes-Dietary Management. :*'Semi-Moist Pet Foods': K-State: Semi-Moist Foods & Sugarsometimes contain a lot of simple carbohydrate sugars which can cause problems with regulationWebMD-Canine Diabetes-Dietary ManagementCanine Diabetes Mellitus-Dietary Therapy-WSAVA 2009. :Diet changes can help regulate a non-regulated pet; they can also be the reason why a previously-regulated pet is having problems; there are situations where feeding more smaller meals per day instead of two larger ones can make a difference in solving regulation problems.Vet Info 4 Dogs-Regulation Problems and Possible Solutions Hormones/steroids :*'Naturally Occuring Hormones': All females should be spayed as the hormonesHormones and Diabetic Regulation-Veterinary Partner released in their menstrual cycles drive blood glucose upChildrenwithdiabetes.com-Ask the D Team-2005. Some revert to non-diabetic status after being spayedCanine Diabetes Mellitus-Routine Stabilization of Diabetes Mellitus in the Dog-WSAVA 2009. It's very much like a transient diabetes state found in some human females during pregnancy called gestational diabetes, which in most cases resolves after giving birthDrs. Foster & Smith Pet Education-Regulating & Monitoring a Diabetic Cat Using Insulin. Sufferers of either condition have a higher risk of developing permanent diabetes even after full resolution. :*'Steroid Use':SteroidSteroid Use & Diabetes-Veterinary Partner use can also produce a temporary, transient diabetes which often disappears after discontinuing use of steroidsThe Story of Peanut, a Kitten with Steroid-Induced Diabetes and His Recovery. :Hormones and steroids can also contribute to non-regulation or loss of regulationChildrenwithdiabetes.com-Ask the D TeamChildrenwithdiabetes.com-Ask the D Team-2003. See Prescribed Steroids for various drug names and uses. Other medications :* Medications: Certain medications for other conditions (including heartworm and flea medications), may cause dogs' or cats' blood sugar to skyrocket temporarily. Interceptor (Novartis) carries no advisory regarding these possibilities for both dogs and cats, nor do other comparable medications. :See Medication warnings for drugs which can interfere with diabetic regulationVetsulin-Insulin Requirement Changes in Dogs. Infections/Illness :*'Infection': Any infectionDiabetes, Infections, & Blood Glucose LevelsPages 7-16-Persistent Hyperglycemia in Dogs and Cats-Schermerhorn-Standards of Care-pages 10-11 in the body, including dentalInsulin Resistance Due to Periodontal Disease in an Old Diabetic Female Poodle-WSAVA 2009, Urinary tract infections AKA UTIsDetection of Occult Urinary Tract Infections in Dogs with Diabetes Mellitus-Journal of the American Animal Hospital Association-2002, kidney, colds, and even hidden infectionsRetrospective Evaluation of Urinary Tract Infection in 42 Dogs with Hyperadrenocorticism or Diabetes Mellitus or Both-Journal of Veterinary Internal Medicine-1999Occult UTI and Urine Culture-Antech Diagnostics, will often cause stubborn high blood glucose levelsMirage Samoyeds-Diabetes MellitusAbbott Diabetes Care UK-Illness. :Hypoglycemia is also possible when dealing with infectionsHypoglycemia in Dogs-Petplace.comHypoglycemia in Cats-Petplace.comHypoglycemia-Cornell University. Untreated bladder infections can easily become kidney infections, which pose more problems for those with diabetesIncidence of Bacterial Cystitis in Diabetic Dogs and Cats at the Time of Diagnosis. Retrospective Study for the Period 1990-1996-Tierartzlische Praxis: Ausgabe K Kleintiere/Haustiere-1998--Abstract in EnglishVeterinary Partner-Urinary Tract Infections-Not So Simple Infections. Some vets have observed lower glucose levels due to infection instead. Ask your vet to check for the possibility of infection if dosage and diet don't seem to be bringing sugar levels down. There is reason to believe that diabetic dogs and cats, like their human counterparts, are more prone to infections of the respiratory system, such as pneumoniaACVIM Abstract#62-Diabetes & Respiratory System Disorders and other types of infectionsMerck Veterinary Manual-Diabetes Mellitus-Clinical FindingsCanine Diabetes Mellitus-Clinical Signs-WSAVA 2009. :* Illness: Colds, viruses, and other temporary illnesses and infectionsDiabetes, Infections & Blood Glucose Levels-Gulf Coast Veterinary Services, even hidden onesDetection of Occult Urinary Tract Infections in Dogs with Diabetes Mellitus-Journal of the American Animal Hospital Association-2002Retrospective Evaluation of Urinary Tract Infection in 42 Dogs with Hyperadrenocorticism (Cushing's Disease) or Diabetes Mellitus or Both-Journal of Veterinary Internal Medicine-1999 , can push blood sugar high for a whileNovo Noridisk-Ketosis. Other medical stresses can lead to insulin resistance Insulin Resistance-VetsulinUniversity of California Blood Sugar & Stresstoo. Illness involving vomiting and/or diarrhea can mean some degree of dehydration as well; this can mean for more variability of insulin doses. :Dehydration can change the way subcutaneous insulin is absorbedAmerican College of Emergency Physicians-Pediatric Endorcrine Emergency Answer Sheet, causing either hyperglycemia or hypoglycemiaDiabetesNow-UK-Page 4.Those with diabetes are at risk for dehydration as it is triggered by hyperglycemiaDiabetes/Dehydration-FAQS.org. Concurrent medical conditions :*'Concurrent Diseases' such as hyperadrenocorticism, more commonly known as (Cushing's disease) and hypothyroidism (low thyroid function)Insulin Resistance in Three Dogs with Hypothyroidism & Diabetes Mellitus--JAVMA-1993 are two common canine disorders which diabetic dogs can suffer from. Hyperthyroidism (overactivity of the thyroid gland) is more common in cats. Acromegaly, which can affect both cats and dogs, is another concurrent condition which can affect regulationDrugs.com. A 2000 study identified the most common concurrent diseases in diabetic dogs as:Canine Diabetes & Concurrent Diseases-JAVMA hyperadrenocorticism AKA Cushing's disease, Urinary tract infections, dermatitis (various skin problems), otitis (irritation/infection of the ear), acute pancreatitis, hypothyroidism, and neoplasia (a form of cancer). :*Excess circulating fats (lipids)/triglycerides in the blood can produce problems with regulation. The fat does not allow the insulin to bind with the cells it acts on to lower blood glucose. At times the excess fats are the result of another disease state (Cushing's disease and hypothyroidism are two with regard to dogs). Treating the medical problem which caused them should remove this regulation obstacleHyperglycemia-Cornell University. :*However, some breeds of dogs (miniature schnauzers in particular), tend toward excess circulating fats without other disease states being present. If no medical condition causing this can be found, diet and omega 3 fatty acid supplements can helpVeterinary Partner-The Hard to Regulate Diabetic Pet. Rebounds :* Rebound due to single overdose: Sometimes your pet's blood sugar will suddenly seem much higher than usual. This is often not a good time to increase their insulin dosage -- quite the opposite. It may instead be another case of "reduced need". It often indicates that a low blood sugar condition (or rapid sugar drop) was experienced a few hours before, and a Somogyi reboundSomogyi Rebound-Pet Diabetes is in progress. To be sure, drop the next dose by 15%-50% and take glucose readings every 4 to 8 hours until the glucose levels out. Then wait a day or two for the Counter-Regulatory hormones to decrease in the body, and then you can increase again by 0.5-unit steps every 5-7 days. If you experienced this rebound, chances are that your original dose was too high, or the pets' insulin requirements decreased, so you should try to find an ideal dose at a lower point. :* Chronic overdose masked by Somogyi: A dose that is fractionally too high can easily cause a Somogyi rebound, which causes hyperglycemia and can look like a need for more insulinInsulin-Induced Hyperglycemia in Diabetic Dogs-JAVMA-1982-NelsonGlucose Counterregulation & Waning Insulin in Somogyi Phenomenon-New England Journal of Medicine-1984Rebound Hyperglycemia Following Overdosing of Insulin in Cats With Diabetes Mellitus-JAVMA-1986. This condition can continue for days or weeks, and it's very hard on the pet's metabolism. Especially since you're likely to keep raising the dosage to compensate, making things worse. This postgraduate medical guidePostgraduate Medicine- Control Problems in Treating Diabetes for treating people with diabetes lists "repetitive rebound hypoglycemia" AKA Somogyi rebound, as a factor contributing to what used to be known as "brittle" (hard to control) diabetes. It also indicates that this factor is very treatable. Activity/Stress :*'Increase/Decrease in Physical Activity' can either raise or lower blood glucose levels, depending on the individual's response. We all know how we feel when we've tried to fit too much into one day or just can't seem to move from the chair or sofa. For diabetics, marked changes in their daily activity patterns can mean hypoglycemia or hyperglycemia.Caninsulin-Product Information-Page 8Troubleshooting Persistent Hyperglycemia in Treated Diabetics-Patient History-WSAVA 2008Cook-Identifying the reasons behind difficult-to-control diabetes in dogs-1 April 2010-DVM 360 Most with diabetes find increasing their physical activity in a regular and sensible fashion means positive effects on their blood glucose levels. When the activity is part of the lifestyle pattern, it means being able to plan ahead with food and insulin, thus avoiding most unwanted consequences. :*'Stress' can be applied to many common situations. It can take the form of moving to a different home, even with the same caregivers, the addition of a new family member, human or pet, or other more subtle things we understand the reasons for but are unable to explain to our pets. :Stress isn't only an emotional term. Stresses affecting the body include infections and any serious illness.University of California-Blood Sugar and Stress. Stress can be the cause of hyperglycemia or hypoglycemia. Cats--with or without diabetes--are prone to stress hyperglycemia which temporarily raises blood glucose levelsCaninsulin-Product Information-Page 8. Persons and pets with diabetes are likely to experience hyperglycemia from experiences deemed stressful to them. There are also those with diabetes who go in the opposite direction--toward hypoglycemia as a response to what they consider stressful.Variables affecting chemistry results-Cornell University :Unexpected or infrequent exercise can mean a "surprise" hypoglycemia episode. Any event that means more than the usual (and planned for) activity, can cause a low, since the food that supplies energy is used faster than expected.Cook-Identifying the reasons behind difficult-to-control diabetes in dogs-1 April 2010-DVM 360 Some extra food before or directly after the exercise or excitement can make this easily managed. Excitement generally means more activity than normal, so it needs to fall into the category of "exercise" and possibly "fed" to avoid low blood glucose problems.Variables affecting chemistry results-Cornell University Insulin Resistance :* Wrong insulin: Different brands and types of insulin have idiosyncratic effects on different dogs. If you've settled on a dose that seems to keep the pet's blood sugar within range at peak effectiveness, but the sugar readings remain dangerously high at shot times, the insulin may not be lasting long enough for your pet, or may not be the best choice. Switching to a slower-acting or a better-tolerated insulin for that pet, and lowering the dose initially to be safe, may be the next step. :* Insulin resistance from glucose toxicity: after a few days of continually high blood glucose (as often happens when first diagnosed), the animal may have "burnt" some of the body cells due to the oxidizing effects of the glucose the tissues are being bathed with. These damaged cells may at first be unable to effectively absorb even an ideal dose of insulin in their usual way, which leads to more high glucose. Consult a veterinarian about this possibility -- some of the recommended ways to break this cycle are unsafe to try without veterinary supervision. :*'Antibodies': Antibodies can be created against the insulin itself or even its suspension. Both NPH/Isophane and PZI insulins use protamine (protein derived from salmon) to do this. So it is then possible for the insulin itself not to be rejectedInsulin Reactions & Protamine-PubMed, with the reactivity being to the protamine of the suspension. :In some cases, there can be problems with reactions to either the insulin's suspension or preservative ingredientsADA Diabetes Forecast, 2006-Additives-Page 5. :A canine diabetes board case involved a dog who had seemingly similar reactions which were more pronounced on R-DNA human insulin NPH/isophane suspension than on rDNA-human insulin Lente suspension. The resolution for her being treatment with Caninsulin/Vetsulin, a pork Lente insulin. AntibodiesVetsulin:Antibodies can be formed against proteins present in the insulin preparation other than the insulin itself. This type of insulin resistanceInsulin Resistance Due To Antibodies is defined as loss of 70%+ of injected insulin to antibody binding. It is considered rare but possible. Reactions are also possible from the preservatives which are necessary to all insulins. They do differ from suspension to suspension, however. Case of a human who was sensitive to the preservativesInsulin Allergy to NPH/Isophane Insulin Preservatives in NPH/isophane, but not Lente, as they differ. Two other canine diabetes board cases involved NPH/isophane insulins and sensitivity, one using r-DNA human insulin, the other pork NPH/isophane insulin, having initially regulated well on pork Lente insulin, which the manufacturer discontinued. Lethargy was a factor in both. The dog being treated with the r-DNA NPH also had muscle discomfort, but had very fine blood glucose control with this type of insulin. His problems were solved by switching to a 4X daily regimen of r-DNA R/neutral insulin which contains neither protamine as a suspension nor phenol as a preservative. The dog using the pork NPH/isophane insulin developed neuropathy, had dry skin and a dry, thin hair coat in addition to irritated eyes; all while maintaining the same tightly controlled blood glucose levels he had on pork lente insulin. Returning to pork lente insulin with Caninsulin/Vetsulin which is zinc, not protamine based, for suspension and contains methylparaben, not phenol or meta-cresol, as preservatives, resolved all complications within 2 weeks of resuming its use. Within this time period, he shed the abnormal fall/winter hair coat; it was replaced by his normal, thick, healthy one for fall/winter. At diagnosis, he had antibodies to first human and then beef insulins, able to effectively use only pork. Reduced insulin need :* Reduced insulin need: Sometimes your pet will suddenly appear to need less insulin than before. If this happens (their blood sugar will go lower than usual one day), drop the dose immediately and call your vet. If testing just before an injection, and the reading is much lower than expected, it may be wisest to skip that dose and continue retesting every 2-3 hours. If the drop is dramatic and leads to a hypoglycemic episode (see below), the sensitivity to insulin may increase dramatically. You should consider dropping their dose after consulting your veterinarian, and raise it only by half to one unit per 5-7 days, as before. :Reduced need can happen because of recovery from glucose toxicity or for other reasons. It's rare for a diabetic dog to begin producing insulin again; it is possible from having pancreatitis Vet Info 4 Dogs--Diabetes/Pancreatitis. :*Improving glucose control can also mean increased insulin sensitivity, therefore reduced insulin needs. Abstract #68Abstract #68-ACVIM-Better Glucose Control & Increased Insulin Sensitivity from American College of Veterinary Internal Medicine proves the connection between better glucose control and greater sensitivity to insulin. Insulin problems :* Damaged Insulin: Insulin that is getting too old, or has been dropped, harshly shaken or mishandled, or exposed to a lot of light or heat, will be less effective than before. FreezingPet-Diabetes.co.uk-Insulin FAQs destroys the molecules of ANY insulin; any that has either been frozen or is suspected of having been frozen should not be used. :Check for discoloration or floating objects in the insulin -- it may also be contaminated. :Insulin can become contaminated by reusing syringes. Syringe needles have a silicon coating designed to make injections less painful. Re-use not only blunts the needle, it also wears away the protective silicon coating; white precipitatesWikipedia-Precipitation (chemistry)Glossary-Sugardiabetes.netcan form in the vial from the silicon, possibly interfering with the action of the insulin.Vetsulin-Technical Bulletin-Page 3Insulin therapy in dogs and cats-Dowling-Canadian Veterinary Journal-September 1995 :It's also possible that the new or newer vial from the pharmacy may be flawed. If you've recently started it and are having problems, this might be the case. Taking down the lot number and getting a new vial that has a different batch/lot number should take care of this. :Frosted insulin: If insulin is subjected to temperature extremes, such as freezing or overheating, the insulin can precipitateWikipedia-Precipitation (chemistry) on the vial's walls, giving it a frosty or frosted appearanceDiabetes Journal-Disadvantages of Existing Intermediate/Long-Acting Insulin Preparations. Another term used to describe this is flocculationDorlands Medical Dictionary-flocculationGlossary-Sugardiabetes.net. In the photo at right, the insulin vial on the left is a visual example of what a frosted vial would look like. You can see the precipitated insulin clinging to the sides of it. :The problem seems to be a particular one with R-DNA/GE/GM NPH insulinDiabetes Care-Disadvantages of Existing Intermediate/Long-Acting Insulin PreparationsAnnals of Internal Medicine Flocculation of Insulin Preparations-1987Flocculation of NPH Insulin-1994, but it is not confined to itInsulin Update-Storage of Insulin. :Don't be in a hurry to discard the "old" vial of insulin you were using. If your insulin is one that needs to be ordered, the old vial is all you have until the order comes in. It can be potent enough to see you through until you get your new one; undamaged insulin loses potency graduallyFAQs.org-Travelling With Insulinchildrenwithdiabetes.com-Ask the D Team-2005. If there's nothing wrong with the old vial except that it's begun to lose potency, don't be afraid to go back to it if something seems not right about your new vialHuman Guinea Pigs-How to Tell if Your Insulin Still Works-Diabetes Mine. Keeping your old vial until you're certain all's going well with using the new one is a good idea. :Insulin that is not properly resuspended before use can become weaker or stronger over a period of time, leading either to high blood sugar or overdosing and possible Somogyi reboundDiabetes Journal-Disadvantages of Existing Intermediate/Long-Acting Insulin Preparations. :In general, the newer analog insulins are more fragile, thus more subject to damage by mishandling, than their older beef, pork and R-DNA/GE/GM non-analog counterpartsDiabetesnet.com-Humalog and HeatDiabetesnet.com-Humalog & Novolog. :*'Bad/Weak Insulin:' The US FFDC Act of 1941 required anyone producing insulin to certify the "purity, strength, quality and identity" of each batch of insulinUS Autism 2009 Regional Conference 2009-Page 50. Since the repeal of this act, no insulin sold in the US has been required to undergo batch testing since 1998US-FDA--Repeal of Insulin Batch Testing LawPRESCRIPTION DRUG USER FEE REAUTHORIZATION AND DRUG REGULATORY MODERNIZATION ACT OF 1997-Section 23. As per US Federal Register: "With the repeal of section 506 of the act, and the elimination of the insulin batch certification program, the agency is eliminating these subparts." This means that none of them--whether they are genetically produced or the newer analog insulins, need to do this to be sold. Older or newer, any vial of them CAN be substandardFlocculation & Loss of Potency of Human NPH Insulin-Diabetes /Care-ADA-1988Dorlands Medical Dictionary-Flocculation Description/DefinitionFlocculation of NPH Insulin-Revista Clinica Espanola-(English Translation)-1994Frosting Caused in NPH/Isophane Insulin By Heat/Cold-Journal-Diabetes.org-1998. :Getting a different vial from a different lot/batch number can tell you quite a bit about whether there's a problem with the insulin or the pet. :According to US law, the potency of any insulin is allowed to vary by 5%. Therefore, it is possible for a batch or lot of insulin to have only 95% potency and still be legally sold by its manufacturer. If you suspect this is the problem, changing vials and batch/lot numbers should solve it. Before each use, take a moment to inspect the insulin prior to drawing it into the syringe; clear insulins should appear not discolored and clear; suspended insulins should be uniform in their cloudinessRxEd.org-Insulin Therapy-Stability & StorageKeeping an Eye on Your Insulin-Diabetes Health-2001. Injection problems :*'Placement of Insulin Injections' can make a big difference. Absorption problems can occur possibly causing hypoglycemiaInsulin-Section 6.1-Kinetics-InChem or hyperglycemia if the insulin injection sites are not varied.Cook-Identifying the reasons behind difficult-to-control diabetes in dogs-1 April 2010-DVM 360 :The area needn't be very far from where the last shot was given--the distance of the width of 2 fingers will do fine as a measureJoslyn Diabetes Center-Tips for Injecting Insulin. :When shots are given again & again into an area of skin, the tissue becomes thicker at that point; a fairly good analogy would be the calluses people get on hands and feet. The callus skin is thicker and harder; injection areas become similar to this too from repeated shots. This thicker, harder skin doesn't let the body absorb the injected insulin as well as thinner, non-hardened areas.BD Diabetes-Injection Site Selection :Most of us dealing with pet diabetes vary the side we give the injections in--right side mornings and left side evenings, for example. This is another help in avoiding giving shots in the same areas. :*Many people give insulin shots in the scruff of the pet's neck, which is now considered to be a less than optimum choice. The neck area provides poor insulin absorption, due to it not having many capillaries, veins. etc. (vascularization). :Other sites suggested by Dr. Greco include the flank and armpitBetter Medicine E-Newsletter-June 2006. :Intervet recommends giving injections from just back of the shoulder blades to just in front of the hipbone on either side, from 1 to 2 inches from the middle of the backVetsulin-Preparing Insulin & Giving Injection-Page 2. :*'Syringe Needle Length' Some caregivers report difference in insulin absorption with different length needles. BD DiabetesBDdiabetes.com-Using Short Needles explains that you should consult with your health care professional before using a short needle, and carefully monitor blood glucose when changing to a shorter needle. :Some people have found their blood glucose not well-controlled when switching to the shorter needles; this also has been the case with some dogs. Switching back to a longer needle solved the problem. You should consider experimenting with the different length needles as insulin absorption may vary.Diabetes Care-ADA Position Statement 2004 References More Information *Temporary immune-related canine diabetes case abstract-PubMed *The Difficult Diabetic-Axiom Lab *Treating the Complicated Diabetic Patient-Church-WSAVA 2001 *The Hard to Regulate Diabetic Pet-Veterinary Partner *Dr. Richard Nelson's NAVC 2001 presentation re: ineffectiveness of insulin. *Unstable Diabetics: Solving the Problems-WSAVA 2003 *Mechanisms of diabetic deterioration-Phlaunt *Standards of Care-2001-Persistent Hyperglycemia in Diabetic Dogs & Cats-Pages 7-14 *Troubleshooting Persistent Hyperglycemia in Treated Diabetics--WSAVA 2008 *Clinical Chemistry-Hormones Which Raise or Lower Blood Glucose *Metabolic Syndrome and Dyslipidemia in Dogs-WSAVA 2009 *Changes in Peripheral Lymphocyte Subsets in Diabetic Dogs Treated with Insulin-Japan Veterinary Medical Society-2007 *Successful intensive insulin treatment of type 1 diabetic dogs leads to restoration of peripheral leukocyte insulin signaling gene expression and enzyme activities Journal of Veterinary Medical Science 2009 *Vetsulin-Insulin Requirement Changes in Dogs *Vetsulin-Insulin Control-Insulin Resistance *Cook-Identifying the reasons behind difficult-to-control diabetes in dogs-1 April 2010-DVM 360 *Vet Info 4 Dogs-Regulation Problems and Possible Causes *Infectious Diseases and the Kidney-Goldstein-WSAVA 2010 Category:Regulation Category:Tips Category:Content